We're a Family
by unitchiefwives
Summary: CM Highschool AU where Rossi and Carolyn are the parents of Emily, Luke, Tara, and Hotch while Diana Reid and Sandy Jareau are married and the parents of JJ, Matt, Garcia, and Reid. The two families are really close and have been ever since Rossi met Sandy and Diana in Italy and they became best friends. This will show their hs lives and secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the morning of the first day of school at the Jareau-Reid household. It leads into the first day, which will be next chapter. I can't wait to dive further into each character in every chapter and I hope you guys will join this journey with me. I hope you enjoy._

Penelope, the happy blonde who loves everyone was all twisted up in the covers with one of her hands hanging off her bed, and her hair all kinds of messed up. She was snoring like a freight train until she felt her arm being moved just ever so slightly, "What?" she angrily responded. She may be happy when awake, but don't mess with this woman in the morning. She heard a voice but was so tired she couldn't quite connect it to a person.

"Are you awake?" she opened her eyes and saw her other blonde sister, "JJ, why are you here its," she looked at her clock, "its five thirty in the morning, go to sleep." She closed her eyes but knew that JJ didn't leave so she scooted over towards her wall so JJ could lay next to her. Once they were both laying down on their backs JJ spoke, "I couldn't sleep."

The tired blonde turned to face her sister, "Buttercup, what's wrong?"

JJ took a deep sigh as she was staring at the ceiling, "There's just a lot."

The tech savvy blonde was awake enough to be out of her morning state. She grabbed her sisters hand and put it on her heart and looked her in her eyes, "Well when you're ready to talk, just know I'm always here."

JJ sat up and hugged her, "Thanks Pen. I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get ready for this first day." JJ got out of bed and the other blonde followed. As they were walking they realized they both needed the bathroom so they started running to get there before the other. Penelope got there first and basically ran her head into the door because it was locked. JJ started busting up laughing but suddenly stopped once she saw her sisters face, "Okay, but you have to admit it, that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't, who do you thinks in there?" Penelope looked at JJ and then it dawned on the both of them, "Matt." JJ pounded on the door, "Matt! The rest of us need to get ready too. There's four of us, not just you."

They could hear his little, and slightly evil laugh on the other side, "Hey, first impressions are important."

Penelope pounded this time, "So are your siblings."

JJ thought of something, "Hey Matt, you do know that if we all look bad then that automatically ruins your idea of the 'perfect impression' so if we all look good, then you look good."

They heard a loud grunt before he walked out with a towel still drying his hair, "Sometimes JJ, you're too smart for your own good."

JJ smiled, "I wouldn't call it smart, I'd call it knowing how to get my way."

Matt turned around after he passed them, "I don't understand how people think you're so sweet, they should really get to know you. I still love you though."

Penelope walked in and JJ followed as she responded to her brother, "You have to love me, and I am sweet…I am sharing bathroom time with my sister right." She gave a huge smile before closing the bathroom door.

"Spencer is lucky, all he has to do is brush his hair and put on his clothes which always seem to look ugly on others but somehow it comes together looking amazing on him." Penelope said before she started brushing her teeth.

"I know; I don't know how he does it." She started adding waves to her hair with her wand going with each strand of hair. By time she was done, her sister had finished her make up and chosen her glasses for the day which so happened to be pink.

"I love how you choose your glasses and base your outfit on that." JJ added as she got out her make up bag from under the sink.

Pen smiled a bit as she got out her curling iron, "I find it an art and a challenge. Anyways, do you know what you're wearing?"

The other blonde put on her primer and foundation, "Yup, I couldn't sleep so I picked an outfit out instead."

She picked up a strand of her own hair and wrapped it around the curling iron, "You aren't going to tell me what it is are you?"

"Nope." JJ playfully responded as she put on her mascara. They both laughed and were in there for a few more minutes before dispersing back into their own rooms. Garcia went back and picked out an off white dress with small pink roses all over it, and accompanied it with an olive green jacket that matched the rose stems, and some platform tan boots. She grabbed some random rings and slipped one on almost all her fingers. Once she finished, she grabbed her light pink backpack and headed downstairs.

"Spencer you look so good!" she engulfed the smaller boy who looked so sharp in his sweater vest and button up in a hug once she saw him talking to one of their moms. Squeezing so hard, she finally stopped once the younger boy muffled something and was trying to get out. Once she let go she apologized, "Sorry, I just love you so much and it's your first day and I just thought you deserved some extra loving."

He sat up on a stool at the island, "I know, but at least warn me next time. I only allow an amount of 12 hugs a day because 8 are needed to maintain one's body while 12 are needed to sustain growth in a person emotionally and physically."

She ruffled his hair as she sat next to him. Her mothers were both awake and had hot tea at the ready for her, "Thank you guys, I have such amazing parents." Diana smiled and walked over to give her a hug, "We have such amazing children."

Spencer and her just smiled and shortly after, Matt came down. Everyone was speechless as he was wearing a button up and kakis, accompanied by his best brown dress shoes. JJ came down after him into the weird silence of awe, "He looks good," she nudged his arm, "But you're trying too hard and it's weird." She sat next to Spencer and ate a piece of toast off of a plate. She herself was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a black shirt, accompanied by her favorite blue jean jacket and a ring.

Matt just rolled his eyes and finished putting the other strap of his green backpack on. Sandy walked over to Diana and gave her a kiss while the others were occupied, "I can't believe they're all in high school now. We need to get a picture." Diana nodded, "I agree. Kids, we need you all to get together for a picture."

They all got together and took the normal all smiling photo the first time, but the second time Matt was putting bunny ears behind Penelope's head, Spencer just opened a book and started reading it, while JJ was giving the gangster pose, and Penelope was just pointing and looking up at the ceiling. Once both photos were done, JJ and Matt made themselves coffee to-go, and then they were all off, after of course giving their moms hugs goodbye.

They got to the bus stop and saw the others. They basically ran to them and conversations ensued. Spencer ran to Emily and Luke first, "Emily, are you still going to watch that French movie with me tomorrow?" Emily smiled, "There is nothing else I'd rather do." He then turned to Luke, "Since I'm coming over tomorrow, can I also take Roxy on a walk with you?" Luke put his hand on his shoulder, "Even better, we can take her on a walk at the dog park. Sound like a plan?" The tiny genius lit up, "Yes."

Next to them, Tara and Penelope were talking. "So," Tara said, "The first Harry Potter Club meeting is today, are you going?" the blonde screeched with excitement, "Of course I'm going. I wouldn't miss it. I've had so much time to read fan fiction this summer that I want to share with everyone, and I just love the feeling of being in there with others who love this fandom." Tara was secretly scared that Pen wouldn't want to be in there this year, but it made her feel better knowing that she was.

In another group was JJ, Aaron, and Matt. "So Matt and I were going to go to hanging lake on our first school break if you wanted to come." Aaron kept a straight face, "I'd love to go, thank you for letting me know."

JJ smiled, "Yeah of course!"

The bus rolled up and everyone got on. Aaron sat next to Luke, Tara to Pen, Reid next to Matt, and JJ next to Emily. There were others on the bus, and it was quiet because everyone was trying to go through their day as much as they could in their brains. JJ was deep in thought until she heard Emily's voice, "You look nice." A smile appeared across the blondes face, "Thanks Em, you do too." The brunette had on blue jeans with black boots, a red plaid shirt, and a black shirt tucked in to where you could see her black belt with a round silver buckle. She smiled in return and then both of their minds went back to the day.

The bus pulled up to the school and everyone got off. The two families huddled into a circle with Aaron speaking first. "Since we all got our schedules early and know who has what with whom. I think that since JJ and Emily have college algebra with Spencer they should show him there first since it's his first year."

JJ and Emily looked at each other and then back at him, "Don't worry A, we got him."

"Awesome, now after that since JJ and Luke meet between where Spencer's next class is, Luke how about you meet Spencer at algebra and take him to U.S. history on your way to English and after that we'll all meet for lunch. If you guys still want to do that."

Luke nodded, "Good on both." Everyone else nodded in agreement and Penelope spoke, "I don't know about you guys, but to me, eating lunch together on the first day is kind of a tradition."

They all agreed once again and then the bell rang. They all dispersed into groups once again and headed for class. Spencer was pretty nervous, but it helped him knowing that everyone was watching out for him. His family wasn't normal to society, but it was normal to him and that's all that mattered. He was excited to learn more and finally be at the same school as the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I've found my groove again. This is jemily centric but next will be Matt centric with a hint of Aaron and Morgan. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.

"Hey JJ, Tara, why don't you guys come sit with us?" Ashley, one of the soccer players on the team were waving them over. Instead, the two just pointed towards their family and JJ mouthed, "Maybe tomorrow." Each sitting down, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Matt knew exactly why, "When is she going to learn that she isn't the most important girl on the planet?" Emily slowly put down her book and just smiled in disbelief at him, "What?" he surprisingly asked. Emily moved her head back and forth and laughed, " What did she ever do to you?"

He rolled his eyes, "She annoys my family, I automatically don't like her." Emily started reading her book again and zoned out because he wasn't wrong. Ashley's past with them was interesting. JJ went to soccer camp one summer as a kid and during then, Tara and Ashley became friends. What was weird though, was that Ashley kind of looks like JJ except a sad puppy version. Either way, they found out that Ashley was just trying to use them all and try to become JJ once JJ got injured that summer and couldn't do much. It was awkward for a few years but now Ashley's just a huge stuck up girl who has daddy issues and none of them like her. Luke came over to the table and sat down, "Hey so there's a party tonight at Morgan's house and he invited our whole family, who's in?"

Aaron put down his pencil that he was using to finish taking notes, "I'm in, Haley has the first day dinner with her family so I'm free." Luke looked around at everyone nudged Emily who gave him the death glare, "I'm reading." he nudged her again, "Come on Emily, you know you want to get loose." she put a bookmark in and sat her book down turning directly to him, "I already have plans which I'm not telling you about, so no...not going to the party to get loose" she got up and harshly picked up her bag leaving to go off to who knows where. Luke sat there and turned to JJ and Tara, "What's her problem? So you going, all the other soccer players will be there."

Shoving a crap ton of cheetos in her mouth nervously, JJ got up and flipped him off as she was walking away. Luke was so confused as he turned to an angry Tara, "What is going on?" she simply picked up her tray and stood up before saying, "Ashley's going to be there and we all have better things to do than party." she left to and now it was just Matt, Garcia, Reid, and him. He knew Garcia was out because she already told him no parties unless everyone goes and Spencer couldn't because he's way too young. He stopped asking them things and just got up himself after he turned to Matt, "I'm not gonna ask but let me know if you wanna go."

Reid and Garcia were geeking out over the new 13th Doctor who was a woman before the bell rung for everyone to head to class. Matt was left there alone as he thought, "So much for a great first day lunch."

JJ knew that following Emily would be creepy but she really wanted to know what she was doing tonight that was so much better. Emily never has plans. She went after her, "Emily!" the brunette made a quick 180 at the sound of the blondes voice, "Hey JJ, what's up?" she was confused, why did Emily just do a flip in personality? She just ignored it, "Hey if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing tonight that's obviously better than the party because everything's going to be better than that thing?" readjusting her backpack strap, she smiled and then bit her bottom lip to look back at JJ, "I'm actually exploring DC tonight." JJ was an oblivious idiot so she caught on to none of that body language but she was curious as to why Emily never told anyone else that. Putting some hair behind her ear she asked, "Is that where you always go to disappear?"

Emily really wanted to answer her but they had to head to class so she told her this instead, "How about this, meet me after school at the metro and I'll show you." JJ smiled herself this time and they dispersed.

"Hey Penelope?" Reid was walking to his next class with her and he was so confused about some things. She was wanting to know what his boy genius brain was curious about because the day had actually been pretty tame, "Yeah?" they got in the class and sat down. He pulled out his notebook and pencil and then turned to her, "Why are we all already fighting on the first day? Also, all I want to do is hang with you guys." She pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry we'll figure it out."

Class passed by and then it was their last block. Aaron and JJ were in history and it was basically a do anything you want block because the teacher just went over the syllabus and set them free. "So JJ, got any plans for tonight?" she just finished taking a drink of water before answering, "Still not going to Morgans stupid party." Aaron laughed a little before propping his feet on the table "Then where exactly are you going?" she nervously took another drink of water and then calmed herself, "I'm actually hanging with Emily tonight, she's showing me her favorite hiding spot." he knew exactly what was going on because his twin sister had been in love with JJ since the beginning of time. Granted, Emily wasn't out yet and he wasn't about to out her so he just smiled real big and nodded, "Sounds fun."

The end of the day finally fell upon everyone and JJ was waiting to meet Emily before she got a text...

Will: Hey JJ, I know it's been a while but I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight?

JJ: I actually have plans

Will: JJ please, let me apologize.

JJ: Fine, pick me up at 7

She looked up from her phone and then around to make sure Emily didn't see her yet. She typed a quick text and pressed send to Emily, she goes to DC all the time alone so she can go with her another time. She hurried off to make it to the bus before they left. This time she was sitting next to Aaron, "So, I thought you were meeting Emily?" she shoved her phone in her bag, "Actually, I sent her a text that something came up because Will actually texted me and wants to talk." Aaron got up as the bus was moving and sat in the back without saying a word to the blonde.

Garcia was in front of him and she turned around, "Oh no, what happened?" Reid joined in, "Is JJ okay?" Aaron rolled his eyes and hit the seat in front of him, "So Emily told JJ to meet her at the metro stop from school and she'd show her where she hides away, which none of us know because my sisters so damn secretive. Anyways, JJ was at the stop then she got a text from-" Penelope cut him off, "OH NO! It was Will wasn't it?" he nodded. She was so upset, "Did she at least text Emily and how can JJ even talk with him after the way he treated her?" Reid was young but he joined in too because Will messed his sister up, "He made my sister do and say things she wasn't ready to talk about but he always forces her. He even wanted her to quit soccer so they could have more time together, what a douche." The two of them looked at him, "What? It's true isn't it?" Garcia and Aaron looked at each other and then at him just nodding because they were so shocked that he actually just said that.

Meanwhile, at the stop, Emily was sitting there and sitting there for at least an hour without a show of JJ before she just accepted that she wasn't coming. She got on the bus and headed towards the city where hopefully she could escape her pain like she normally does. She didn't cry she just did what she does best and shoved her feelings down and put up walls.

Later that night past midnight Emily finally came back home. She carefully walked in the front door and went up the stairs to her room. As soon as she got in she slammed the door shut and blasted last resort by papa roach. Their parents weren't home because they'd left that morning for a deal with some friends involving the restaurant and new food they would be serving in Italy. It wasn't until a few moments later that everyone was pounding on her door. She ignored it for a few seconds before opening the door, "WHAT?" and then lying flat on her back on her bed. Tara turned the music off and everyone piled around her, "Guys I'm fine." Aaron looked at her, "Really? If you were fine you wouldn't be blasting your hate song. I know what happened but it shouldn't be this bad since you got a text. Still sucks but at least she let you know she was with Will."

Rage started appearing in her eyes and she just blew, "EXCUSE ME WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! You mean to tell me that I got thrown in the trash over that southern hillbilly excuse of a person? And what do you mean by text? I got nothing asshat, nothing." Luke looked at Aaron then at Emily, "JJ told us she sent you a text?" Emily laughed a little, "Funny because I got nothing...I can't believe I almost showed her my...ugh nevermind she's not my friend anymore." Luke held her hand, "I'm sorry, know that we love you and we'll plan our revenge." Aaron put his hand out in front of Luke, "Hold on just a second now, we will not do that." Tara looked up at him, "She texted me earlier saying that she might actually go back with Will and we all remember how she was when she was with him."

Aaron relaxed and then tightened his fists, "That bitch is going down." Emily sat up, "Guys no, we all suck sometimes but that doesn't mean we should be a bitch back." Luke nodded his head, "Fine, but if you change your mind…" she smiled, "I won't but thank you guys." Aaron kissed her on the forehead, "of course Emily we love you." Luke followed and gave her a hug. Emily laid back down and Tara laid next to her, "Want me to stay?" Emily nodded as she was staring up at the ceiling. Tara turned on her back and said, "Hey siri, play last resort by papa roach." the music started playing and and the both of them just listened to it on repeat until eventually they fell asleep.


End file.
